A hacker in our midst
=Chapter 1: The beginning of the end= 3/1/2019 One day, I was playing Jailbreak. I was in the police base when suddenly a rocket flew towards me without a player? Just a floating rocket launcher, which is odd. I carried on with my day when I re-spawned. My friends were coming along with me, and saying they recorded the hacker and they reported them. We all thought they stopped. We go to the jewelry store, and suddenly another flying rocket launcher appeared? I arrested it before it killed me (Yes, it was a crim. the rocket launcher could be arrested), and carried on with my day. We blocked the person and left the game. Then, we searched up their username. We saw the username above the rocket launcher. But, they were terminated? But they were playing a game! Now, we knew something was up. Anti-tazer hacks, auto-unarrest hacks, flying hacks, teleportation hacks, and invisibility hacks. Now, we know they have anti-ban hacks. This is getting worse by the second. I decided to log off of Roblox for the day, but my browser closed unbelievably slow. I look at my CPU speeds and they've gone down to 400 MHz! This was strange, too strange. I instantly tried to load up the video proof and show it to my real life friends, but windows says it's corrupted. A little line of text below the error is: YOU WILL PAY. This is getting terrifying. How are they screwing up my videos? I was worried, but I thought that maybe Roblox can fix the security hole in their software. I decided to go to sleep. 3/2/2019 This is getting weird. My CPU speeds have gone down to 100 MHz making it barely start up. The SSD won't help. Then, suddenly, my CPU speeds go back to normal. I have forgotten about what happened yesterday, so I felt calm, not knowing what was behind that friendly looking Roblox website. I clicked on Log In, and typed in my username and password. "Incorrect username or password". Huh? Somehow, my password was wrong. I reset my password and tried again. I logged in to a 2016-looking Roblox website. I even had tix... weird! I spent my tix on some new hats. I was telling everyone in Jailbreak, "OMG! TIX IS COMING BACK! I HAVE TIX!", and nobody believed me. Very weird. Suddenly, I got kicked from the game. My Tix and Robux were set to 0, and all my items were deleted, except for 1 new shirt in my inventory: IWILLPAY. This was weird, too weird. I decided to put on the strange shirt. It was very weird, saying that I have gone too far, strange. I played jailbreak and babft (my gamepasses were still there) and everything was normal for a few days, but I did see the rocket launcher guy choose his next victim on 3/3/2019. 3/3/2019 The rocket launcher guy is on Jailbreak again, still terminated, still hacking. I asked him what I'm paying for... bad idea. He replied, "Reporting me, and recording my hacks!". Then, I said, "You're terminated. How are you playing?", and he just simply said yes. Very weird. 3/7/2019 My roblox account is renamed to RocketLauncherGuysVictim1. This was odd, as the account name was over 20 characters long. I took a nap. =Chapter 2: The Apocolypse= 3/7/2019 I woke up from my nap and went to play Scrap Mechanic, but every button except for exit was named Pay for Reporting. This was odd, how could they possibly know that I played scrap mechanic? I went to watch videos on YouTube, but every video was by RocketLauncherGuyRoblox and they were called How to Pay for Reporting Me. Extremely odd. I decided to play Roblox and every game was normal, and my Roblox account name was renamed to RocketLauncherGuyEatsAccounts. Even weirder than RocketLauncherGuysVictim1. Rocket Launcher Guy was in Jailbreak and I asked him what the username was about. He said the following: "I am eating your account. I am not a human being, just a virus unleashed into Roblox. I am AI, made up of 0s and 1s. I eat Roblox accounts for breakfast. I have hacked a robot to be unleashed into the real world soon, so have fun dealing with that! Maybe you shouldn't have asked me what you were paying for?" The robot part seriously disturbed me. For all I know, I could wake up to a robot electrocuting me. I was hyperventilating when I heard knocking on the door. I looked out of the peep hole. Oh, it's just the pizza guy. We ordered a pizza about an hour ago. I chuckled, realizing that they could be telling a lie - I thought to myself that they were lying, but that was not correct. I went to bed for the night. 3/8/2019 I went to the park and stayed off of Roblox due to how disturbing it was. I saw someone who looked like a Roblox figure. They were moving like a robot. Could it be Rocket Launcher Guy? I fainted. I thought they were lying. They picked me up and said the following: "I am Rocket Launcher Guy. Thanks for reporting me!'. I panicked when I woke up. There was a lake near us, and I thought of a brilliant plan to make them just a computer virus. I thought "Hmm... Water conducts electricity. IF a chipboard gets shocked, it gets fried. So, what if I put this dangerous robot in the water?". It was a great idea. It was watching the lake. I ran towards it and pushed it in. I heard tons of beeping and then black smoke came out of the robot. Everyone thanked me. But, I knew that robot wasn't all of our troubles. The computer virus might hack another robot to pose a threat to the real world again. They did also tell me the following last time I was on Roblox: "My programmer loves to make robots. He sends a signal telling me, a computer virus to hack the robot to enter the real world." They love to make robots. If that is true, then that means they won't get tired of making robots for a long time. For all I know, there might be thousands more! I e-mailed Roblox on "Contact Us" to tell them about the virus. They deleted the 2 things that didn't say Access Denied: The feature to program the virus (The deleted features can't regenerate now) and the ability to hack robots (it is now safely contained in the internet) 3/9/2019 I decided to play Roblox jailbreak. However, something was different. Everyone's name apart from mine has changed to RocketLauncherGuysVictim(number), and my username is now "ThisAccountIsAboutToBeEaten". This was odd. Then, Rocket Launcher Guy joined. He told all of his victims about him being a virus that used to hack robots. Then, he teleported to me. A face started to fade into existence. It was the normal smile face. Then, he comes closer. 3/10/2019 I join into Build a Boat for Treasure. Rocket Launcher Guy joins. So, I challenge them. We have to fight with PVP mode. I grab a sword and so does he. We meet in the White Team. I get the first hit, then he does. Both of us get to a tiny bit of health. Then, I knock him out. But, the classic "Oof" sound didn't play. Instead, it sounded like a computer with a failing hard drive. You know, the two beeps? My username was changed to "MyComputerIsBeingEatenByRocketLauncherGuy". This was an extremely long name and it confused me. Suddenly, I notice that he left. Could this be the end of Rocket Launcher Guy? My username changed back to what it was before this whole incident. Apart from there being "WillBeWhoIGetRevengeOn" at the end of my username. This was odd, but I didn't think it meant anything. 3/11/2019 I'm scared. Roblox's logo changed to a rocket launcher from Jailbreak. The website became the picture of a rocket with a bunch of crazy things that were so weird I don't even know how to describe! It was making crazy noises and all of the Robux was changed to a distorted image of "Thank you, (my username)". Then, my monitor shattered, exposing the LED display that made the image. So, I got my other monitor and plugged it in. But, it was a picture of Robloxians welding truss together. This was the end of Rocket Launcher Guy... or so we all thought. =Chapter 4: The End of Roblox as we know it... for now.= 3/12/2019 A peculiar message was at the bottom. It said "I am deleting this website. Hahaha, you shouldn't have reported me, (my username). This is not a site maintenance screen, look up what they look like! - Rocket Launcher Guy". I went to bed shivering. 3/13/2019 I was bored, so I went onto the Roblox website. But, instead of the crazy jailbreak rocket launcher fansite, it was just simply a 404 message. I knew it wasn't my fault. I just remembered something. In the game where we met Rocket Launcher Guy, there was someone with a peculiar name. "RocketLauncherGuyIsComingBeware". It contains over 20 characters, which is shocking. They said "Guys, he is shutting down Roblox soon. I don't know when. Just remember me when it happens! Also, the first person to report them will be blamed for everything. ". I quickly realized something fantastic about him shutting down the Roblox website: There was 1 file on there about Rocket Launcher Guy that was blocking the Roblox Staff from deleting the virus that is Rocket Launcher Guy. =Chapter 5: The Restoration= 4/13/2019 It's been a long month of waiting for Roblox to recover their website. They made a new blog post about them successfully deleting rocket launcher guy, but then it was deleted by some mysterious thing. Hopefully it wasn't what I think it might be. Anyway, all of our Robux was back, and it was all great. But, then, something shocking was told to us. =Chapter 6: It's the end of Roblox as I know it.= 4/25/2019 I was playing build a boat for treasure, and that "RocketLauncherGuyIsComingBeware" guy was in the game. First, I asked everyone if they knew about RocketLauncherGuy. They said... no? I asked the RocketLauncherGuyIsComingBeware guy what was going on. Apparently for everyone else, Roblox was the same as it's always been. The only actual part of it was the robot at the park that I threw in the lake. Then... My game crashed. I went back onto the Roblox Website to find a 404 not found message. 5/25/2019 I've waited a month and I've started it up again. Still a 404. 6/18/2019 Welp. It's safe to say that Roblox is gone for me. =Summary= I went to play Jailbreak and Rocket Launcher Guy joined. Some person warned me but we still reported him. He hacked a robot and the robot went to the park but I threw it in the lake. He almost ate my account and destroyed Roblox as I know it. Thanks for reading! If you want more, click here! Category:Long Category:Roblox Category:Non-Cliched Category:Finished